Tage vs AnarchyNazi
by Doctor Meathook
Summary: Just a thing about two people who love each ither


Tage Vs AnarchyNazi

The following takes place between 8:00 and 6 pm

On the day of the scopius doll elections

A/N: Ok, I confess I wrote this story because I fell in love with AnarchyNazi I think he is a absolute dreamboat. I just want to take AnarchyNazi to meet my parents and be a cute couple forever.

AnarchyNazi stopped and gazed into space.

Oh no.

It was happening; He couldn't help thinking about Tage again. He tried not too. Desperate to avoid the thoughts that could not be, no, - would not be- held back.

But like dozens of unstoppable vrykolakass they came creeping forward till they filled His brain;

Tages smile shined like marbles, as impressive as a diplodocus, it filled the skyscrapper and AnarchyNazi was helplessly but willingly absorbed into them.

Tages eyes were like balloons.If you rolled them they would go quite far.

Tages legs were like a mountine. Straight and tight.

Tages chest was like a Spacekings. Powerful and impossible to ignore.

How could AnarchyNazi not be helpless in the face of that?.

I mean, sure, AnarchyNazi and Tage had sex with eachother before, when they met at a club once, but it was just a casual thing. One of many that night.

Before things got too messy AnarchyNazi snapped out of it. But the thoughts of Tage would be back. Would He be able to resist next time?

This is the spicy story of our hero and how they found the creepy power station launch codes.

Interlude:

AnarchyNazi was finding it really hard to concentrate at this movement his thoughts kept trying to think of Tage. Despite what was happening, it was hard to focus!

Serenity Serentiy Rider of Flesh towerGlorifica

I was born under the shady dark red moon of the last oktober of the second millenium after the Great Shit. .

My father was the king of all the lands of our kingdom from the Beyond. My mother was born of the Ferry of Wisdom and Beauty.

Every day I ware the most beautyfil outfits the worlds have ever seen. My favourte is a fetishincandesent blue jacket that reaches down to my angles and is decorated with signs of insignia. I take long walks at the kingdoms dark forrest where I am acoompanied by my faithful Jortföljitr (A/N: I got that name after I watched Thor!), my faithful companion ferral dire lionworf.

But one day I was walking down the beach and then I saw a great dark light appearing in the middle of the beach. It was great and dark and was everywhere but especially the middle where it was the greatest and darkest of all.

Oh faithful Jortfulljitar! I said!

Jortfalhitr looked at me with his great dark eyes and snuffled up to me in fear and comfort. And growled at the grat Black and Dark lgith. Jortfialjiral was a great and vicious beast I evaganlised in my head. But I must have said it out loud because behind me a mysterious voice said Thats indeed a great and vicious beast you have there.

It was AnarchyNazi!

I had heard of AnarchyNazi all this time but I had never met his! I wouldn't have dreamed to actually see that he existed in this dimension! My father is the king of all the realms and dimensions and he had known that AnarchyNazi lived in one of his rears and but it was quite exciting.

But I cared for none of that. Because when I saw AnarchyNazi, I was burning in his the great round orbs of his soul that was embedded deeply wthin his head.

After what seemed like many eternitys we were awoken from our mutational dream we were having together. Because...!!

Eyjafjallajökul groelwd once more at the great black thing (it was sort of like a swirly thing, but sworly doesn't quite sound epic so i didn't describe it as swirly. But it knid of is)... and it rapped open!

From within the deepest and darkest earas of the realsm I saw forthcoming a beast of greatness. It's evilness was radiating from the skins of other beings that it wore and swriwling around its head ( I think it was its head) came forth the souls of the beings that had suffered while it atea them.

I was flabbergasted. I reached out from my blue jacket and I held before more the AllDUst that my mother had enstruated to me so long ago. I held it before me and spoke the words in the acient Furry Langugae that my mother had taught to me as her mother had taught it to her and hers mother had taught it to her after she had won those words from the Great Dragon JarriJalleJar!

JortFullJarriJalle was a great evil beast that had tomented the lands of my father and my father couln't do anything about it because he was yet still a small child of a boy (my father is really old you see, like the Doctor!)

Fortunately Aztec worked at a newspaper nowadays and he used the database of the newspaper to find out home turf of Tage's ruffians.

Their search led to a gay night club in the darkiest and stormiest part of Fuckville. I was a little hesitant to go. It was rather scary and it was dark and stomy in that secting of Fuckville. But the courage in me was greater than my fear because with AnarchyNazi's Taking it in the arse I should be able to accomplish anything, right, I thought to myself.

And Aztec would join me.

So not to fall out of fashion we both stripped and squeezed into their most gothyest clothing. I had to admit that Aztec looked kind of sexy in that outfit of his. But I didn't dare to comment on that.

I instead poored down my soul into my make-up. I bore incandesent blood-rose coloured finger nails with black streaking strips and gave Aztec the same treatment. Aztec gorgeous eyes met mine and for a moment we were both swimming in a pool made of a lovely combination of their eyes colours. It was romance we knew, but we didn't know whether it was a forbidden one or not!

Oh hell, Tage could wait. Now I looked upon Aztec with lust filling my bait. Tage could be taking over the world for what I cared, now it should be all about me and Aztec.

But little did I know that in fact Aztec had been lusting after me as well! With force and lust Aztec threw me onto the closet and thrusted himself right into me. I moaned. We came. Then we went off and defeated Tage.

And then, at the worst possible moment. It happened. Again.

AnarchyNazi gazed at Tage.

It was impossible to resist this time. Like a bicycle AnarchyNazi was pulled towards Tage. It was a like raid in a war. It was a like a pulse pistol piercing through His heart. (and other lower regions of the body) It was a like magnets.

There was No resisting. No mercy. No Pants. No longer anything else mattered.

Tage looked shocked and then...and then...not shocked. He had known all along.

Of course. How could AnarchyNazi have been so stupid? Those long looks at eachother,the times they gazed at the stars together, the candle lit dinners. The steamy showers.. The non stop sex.

It wasn't just friendship. It never was. It was more and Tage had known all along.

"I knew" Tage said.

"oh" AnarchyNazi said, realizing all this for the first time.

But there was more...Tage wasn't pulling away. He was pushing tighter. Holding AnarchyNazi like a wild seal.

At some point their clothes came off.

They got ripped in the process of the pashioning

He didn't care. This is what He had needed for so long. too long. Eon. maybe more.

But this was now now.

AnarchyNazi and Tage together at last!

They canoddled like lovers and made love with their naughty bits.

They took it in turns inserting their bits into eachother. AnarchyNazi inserted his bit into Tage. Then Tage inserted his bit into AnarchyNazi. They repeated this a few times.(Toys were used)

Afterwards (when they had finished cleaning their bits)they looked at eachother as if for the first time and had a cigarette.

But they knew they must leave.

They didn't want anyone to see.

Their forbidden love must remain hidden for now. Perhaps forever.

AnarchyNazi took one last look at Tage.

"Goodbye my snuggly one"

"Love you too, my one and only AnarchyNazi"

And then they departed.

After Tage was defeated me and Aztec went on a date.

I wasn't sure if Aztec wanted to go on a date with me at first so when I asked them out I was feeling a mix of fear and amusement. It went something like this.

"So umm, do you want to go out with me?" I said to Aztec.

"yes" Aztec said.

"Where shall we go?"

"Somewhere romantic like a pretty manor house or the beach at night"

"Ok we will go to one of those places"

And we did.

It was really romantic and pretty.

"I am glade we came" said us.

And we eventually got married after a few more dates.

The End

A/N: If anyone wants to know how the other dates went let me know and I'll write them up too.


End file.
